


gael's oc asks

by cloudboye



Category: kiera's OCs
Genre: Other, oc asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudboye/pseuds/cloudboye
Summary: here is the 50 'not so nice' asks for gale!





	gael's oc asks

**Author's Note:**

> here is the first of the not so nice asks series!

**_1\. What is one word to shut them up?_**  
"pathetic"

**_2\. What is the thing they feel the most guilty about?_**  
arguing with his mum as much as he did

**_3\. What is the worst pain they’ve ever experienced?_**  
physically they have had quite a pain free life- so maybe walking into a door handle

**_4\. Describe their worst nightmare._**  
being enclosed in a small box slowly filling with water whilst people watch

**_5\. List 3 fears; one “surface level” fear, one “repressed” fear, and one “deep dark” fear._**  
snakes, being alone and probably dying

**_6\. What is something that never fails to make them feel sick?_**  
he doesn't handle gore very well- of any sort

**_7\. What feature (physical or otherwise) do they hate most about themselves?_**  
their willingness to forgive anyone

**_8\. Do they have anything that triggers them?_**  
i don't think so no

**_9\. What is their greatest physical weakness?_**  
they dont really have any muscles, so they're quite weak

**_10\. What is their greatest mental weakness?_**  
they're gulible

**_11\. Do they have any vices?_**  
they try and stay away from things like smoking, drinking etc

**_12\. Have they ever done something illegal? What was it?_**  
nope! nothing illegal

**_13\. Which of the 7 Deadly Sins best describes them?_**  
sloth

**_14\. Are they prone to outbursts (of violence, extreme emotion… exc… )?_**  
they can be drowned in emotions sometimes, but not too often

**_15\. Who do they hate the most?_**  
probably their dad

**_16\. Is there anyone who makes them feel inferior?_**  
his siblings

**_17\. What sound always gives them a headache?_**  
construction work!

**_18\. Is there a certain flavor that disgusts them?_**  
orange things

**_19\. Do they consider themselves ugly?_**  
they dont think they're cute- but they accept the way they look

**_20\. Do they consider themselves unloveable?_**  
not entirely

**_21\. What is something that causes them great anxiety?_**  
being around new people, seeing old family, being out at night

**_22\. Do they have any mental illnesses?_**  
depression and anxiety

**_23\. Have they ever been assaulted/abused/raped?_**  
not really- the odd bit of shit from his dad growing up

**_24\. Do they fear the possibility of being assaulted/abused/raped?_**  
sometimes

**_25\. Have they ever been betrayed by someone they thought they could trust?_**  
once- his old friend

**_26\. Have they ever been seriously injured?_**  
not really no

**_27\. How many times have they been in the hospital?_**  
he broke his arm once but other than when he was a child- that once

**_28\. Is there a certain type of person that disgusts them?_**  
close minded stuck up people

**_29\. Does what they cannot see scare them?_**  
not entirely, its more exciting and intruiging

**_30\. Have they ever been bullied?_**  
hes moved schools a lot so yes

**_31\. Do they have self-confidence or self-image issues?_**  
depends on the day

**_32\. Do they have a bad relationship with their parents?_**  
his dad isnt in the picture anymore and he lives alone- his mum works away

**_33\. Have they ever been in a relationship that didn’t work out so well?_**  
hasn't ever been in one

**_34\. Have they ever self harmed?_**  
nope

**_35\. If they could change one thing about themselves, what would it be?_**  
is it stupid to say his height

**_36\. Are they in control of their emotions, or are their emotions in control of them?_**  
depending on the situation- but id mostly say hes in control of his emotions

**_37\. Have they ever had their freedom taken away?_**  
unless being grounded counts- no

**_38\. Have they ever been imprisoned?_**  
nope

**_39\. Have they ever been accused of something they didn’t do?_**  
petty things at school yes, otherwise no

**_40\. Do they often blame themselves for other people’s problems?_**  
he does it too much

**_41\. Do they get sick often?_**  
not really, however hes nearly always cold

**_42\. Are they comfortable with where they are in life?_**  
not really but hes begginning to accept it

**_43\. Do they wish that they could change their pasts?_**  
not all of it no

**_44\. What’s one thing they wish they could do more often, but can’t?_**  
stargaze and skate!

**_45\. What is the emotion they most commonly experience?_**  
loneliness maybe? maybe just calm

**_46\. Have they ever contemplated suicide?_**  
hasn't everyone lmao but yeah 

**_47\. Have they ever gone so far as to attempt suicide?_**  
no 

**_48\. Is there anyone that they would willingly kill?_**  
i don't think so

**_49\. If (name) was put into ______ situation, they’d rather die than live to see it through._**  
if gael was put into a fuckin zombie apocalypse 

**_50\. Create your own!_**  
if your character had to choose to take his own life, or his mums- who would he choose?  
himself, ven though she works away he cares about her a lot


End file.
